Samus Aran
|-|Varia Suit= |-|Zero Suit= |-|Power Suit= |-|Gravity Suit= |-|Light Suit= |-|Dark Suit= |-|PED Suit= |-|Phazon Suit= |-|Fusion Suit= Character Synopsis Samus Aran is the protagonist of the Metroid series. Samus was born on the planet known simply as K-2L, which was an Earth colony. Her parents were Rodney and Virginia Aran. Ridley, a Space Pirate commander, ordered an attack on K-2L in an attempt to dissuade Earth colonists from space exploration. This attack killed all the colonists on K-2L to include Mr. & Mrs. Aran. However, Samus was later saved by the Chozo, an ancient race of bird-like creatures, and took her in. Because their planet, Zebes, had an environment that was not suited for humans, she was injected with Chozo DNA, which would help her resist it. Although the Chozo were an advanced race, they had lost many of their fighting abilities due to their committment to pacifism. Samus had martial instincts, which she likely inherited from her parents. She became an admirable woman, and when she grew older, a group of Chozo elders gave the young woman a power suit which they personally crafted. With this suit, she would be able to protect the galaxy in which they live. To follow this destiny of hers, she went to the Galactic Federation. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | 6-C | High 6-A | 5-B | Low 4-C | Low 4-C | Unknown. 3-A 'via Anima Powers '''Verse: '''Metroid '''Name: '''Samus Aran, Sammy, Lady, Space Cadet, The Hunter, Entrusted One, Newborn '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''32 Years '''Classification: '''Bounty Hunter, Hybrid Organism (She's a mix of human, chozo and metroid genetics), Protector of The Galaxy '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Zero Suit= Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Markswoman, and Pilot, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her senses are exceptional normally, and she can further enhance them with her other visors, such as the X-Ray, Dark, and Echo Visors; can see invisible beings with her later suits), Paralysis Inducement with the Paralyzer, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Adapted to Zebes' extreme 960x gravity as a child) |-|Power Suit & Fusion Suit= Precognition, Energy Projection, Absorption, Healing (Can heal herself, replenishing her shields and ammunition, with Concentration), Data Manipulation (Her Power Suit stores weapons and ammunition as data before they need to be used), Limited Transmutation (Can transform the data of her weapons into their tangible forms and can shape weapons such as her missiles from the atmosphere), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Bypassing with the Wave Beam, Non-Physical Interaction with the intangible (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost her speed with the Speed Booster), Regeneration (High-Low when suit breaks or cracks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist mental attacks from Mother Brain) |-|Varia Suit= All previous abilities, Resistance to extreme heat (Unaffected by magma and lava, with her Legendary Power Suit she can temporarily stand the heat of the sun), Information Analysis (Her Scan Visor allows her to scan objects and beings to gain basic information on them and knowledge of their weaknesses), Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Armor (She can surround herself with a protective field of electricity that absorbs attacks), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Can swim through seas of acid that can melt armor and flesh in moments) |-|Legendary Power Suit= All previous abilities, Pseudo-Flight with Space Jump (Can jump indefinitely), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can fire a high-density beam of neutrinos with the Shock Coil and destroy Gorea with the Omega Cannon), Plasma Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Rage Power (Can enhance her own strength over 5 times), Soul Manipulation with the Phazon Suit (Using Phazon, Samus can overload and destroy the literal essence of Metroid Prime and Dark Samus as well), Time Manipulation with Phase Drift (Can slow time), possibly Reactive Evolution (Instead of dying or being corrupted, Samus' suit evolved when exposed to a sudden large amount of Phazon). Resistance to Antimatter (Can survive in the Infinity Void, a dimension of formless antimatter), Cold (The Varia Suit offsets her weakness to subzero temperatures in Fusion and should provide comparable resistance to extreme cold otherwise), Gravity (The Gravity Suit nullifies the effects of gravity on the user), even higher Heat (Capable of walking easily through superheated magma on Zebes), Matter Manipulation (Endured having her atoms torn apart and destroyed in Samus and Joey), Phazon (Can withstand exposure to highly radioactive Phazon, which normally instantly kills Space Pirates, and has a variety of capabilities, including Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation, among others), and Possession (Gained a device made by the Luminoth made to specifically protect the user from being possessed) |-|Legendary & Final Suit Upgrades= All previous abilities, except for Time Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation. Gains Antimatter Manipulation (The Annihilator Beam fires a "matter-antimatter" shot), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transformation into Light (Not combat applicable), BFR with Darkburst, Space-Time Manipulation with Sonic Boom (Can create space-time distortions and fractures). Many Final Suit Upgrades get access to all of Phazon Suit Samus' abilities, except for Time Manipulation. Absorption (Can absorb Phazon to increase her power), Energy Manipulation (Can absorb the life force or Phazon directly from enemies with her Grapple Voltage, or release it directly inside her enemies, causing them to explode), Phazon Manipulation |-|Joey and Samus Era= All previous abilities, Black & White Hole Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Town Level '(Capable of fighting space pirates capable of harming her) | 'Island Level '(Fought against a weakened Ridley, who destroyed a mountain, which yields this level of power. Defeated Arachnus-X, who's original form can contend with her Power Suit & Fusion Suits respectively) | 'Multi-Contient Level '(Samus is capable of freezing the surface of a star, in order to mine materials from it. Her basic beams can also destroy underwater volcanoes. Destroyed Mother Brain's shield, which is so strong that tactical missiles capable of destroying countries can't bypass it's defenses) | 'Planet Level '(Samus has access to Power Bombs, which are stated to have the power to wipe out Planets {Her other equipment should be comparable as well}. She is capable of killing Tallon Metroids, who can survive the Leviathan's Impact. During Metroid Prime 2, she absorbed The Light of Aether, of which stabilizes a planet.Defeated the SA-X , who's literally an exact replication of her suit and power) | 'Small Star Level '(She can defeat Dark Samus, who can survive the destruction of Dark Aether,which was converted into energy) | 'Unknown '(Never displays any feats, however her suits should be comparable to their older counterparts). 'Universe Level '''via Anima Powers (A being was in the process of destroying the universe through creating a Black Hole. She was granted the power of Animus , in order to stop this Blackhole from destroying the universe. This allowed her to create a White Hole that was powerful enough to conceal this Blackhole) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(She is capable of dodging Lightning. Of which was calculated to be this fast) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with a weakened Ridley, who can fly vast distances on planets with ease. Capable of running at "Supersonic Speeds" while on Planet Zebes, which has 960x gravity, which would require she's in the quadruple digit Machs minimum) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to her previous self in terms of speed. Also shown to be able to outpace Ridley) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Her Speed Booster was shown incredibly enhancing even Massively FTL+ spaceships, reacted to and destroyed a spaceship mid-flight while the ship was using the Speed Booster) | '''Massively FTL+ (Can fight on par with Dark Samus, who's shown to be comparable to Samus in speed) | Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to previous forms) 'Lifting Ability: Class M '(Capable of throwing creatures submerged in water two stories high, whom of which are the size of buses, whilst on a planet with heavy gravity. Also shown to swing said fish in the air with seemingly little effort. Was able to hold up a giant missile with only one arm, on Planet Zebes, where gravity is 960x that of Earth. Comparable to Ghor, who can lift her gunship) 'Striking Ability: Town Class '| '''Island Class '| 'Multi-Continental Class '| 'Planet Class '| 'Small Star Class '| '''Small Star Class | Unknown ' 'Durability: Town Level '(She was able to survive a clash landing, which yielded this much strength) | '''Island Level '(an tank blows from weakened Ridley, who was able to preform casual feat of this level) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(Her AP and Durability should be comparable) | 'Planet Level '(Can survive the explosion of Power Bombs, which destroy entire planets) | 'Small Star Level '(Can tank blows from Dark Samus, who as established above, is comparable to Samus) | 'Small Star Level '(Superior to previous durability) | 'Unknown '(While never shown taking any damage, her suits should be relatively the same as before) 'Stamina: Superhuman '(Her suits are shown to be capable of traverse numerous planets, even whilst damaged and under intense gravity. Capable of fighting opponents while tired and drained) Limitless with Phazon (Has access to a endless supply of Phazon and as long as she has this, her energy will never deplete) 'Range: '''Standard melee range, a few meters with the Paralyzer. | Standard melee range, Tens of Meters to Kilometers with normal arsenal (Can destroy mountains and cause earthquakes) | Melee Range, can extend to a meter or two with the Lightning Counter. Stellar with standard weaponry (Was able to freeze the surface of an entire star using the Ice Beam), Planetary with Power Bombs (Power Bombs can destroy planets), her Power Suit can detect environmental changes ranging from Planetary range to Interstellar range, up to Cross-dimensional (Could detect changes in Dark Aether from Aether, or even other planets in ''Metroid Prime 3) | Universal with White Hole Manipulation 'Intelligence: Genius '(Is regarded as the greatest of all space hunters and has successfully completed numerous missions that everybody thought were absolutely impossible. Taken in and by trained by the Chozo at an earlier age, Samus is a master of all forms in combat, being an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, markswoman, acrobat, and gunship pilot. She is also quite intelligent when it comes to technology) '''Weaknesses: Somehow seems to lose all her upgrades at the start of each mission. Suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. If the power suit uses up too much power, it will simply fall off, leaving her in her zero suit. Without her suit she loses a large portion of her fire power. Notable Feats: *Froze the Sun using her Ice Beam. *Pulled Vorash out of a pool of lava and threw it around with apparent ease, a fish creature about the size of an orca covered in hardened magma. *Can damage Dark Samus who withstood a massive pocket dimension collapsing and a massive planet exploding. *Can move just fine on planets much more massive than earth even without her power suit. Versions: ''' '''Zero Suit | Power Suit & Fusion Suit | Varia Suit | Legendary Power Suit | Legendary/Final Suit Upgrades | Samus and Joey Era (The Manga) Other Attributes List of Equipment: ' |-|Weapons/Items= *'The Paralyzer: An emergency pistol that is a weak, but still useful emergency backup weapon. It is chiefly used to stun enemies, and is equipped by Samus Aran in instances where she is unable to use her Power Suit. Arm Canon: Samus's primary weapon, capable of both shooting energy-based beam attacks and ballistic Missiles. The Arm Cannon, as its name implies, is affixed to the Power Suit's right forearm. *'Power Beam:' Her basic default weapon made of Chozo technology. *'Charge Beam:' A power-up that allows Samus to charge up her current beam and release a more potent version of it. *'Grapple Beam:' A beam weapon with tethering properties. It is used to latch onto certain surfaces, allowing Samus to swing from this point and reach areas that would be otherwise unreachable * Ice Beam: One of Samus's signature beam weapons that fires a potent beam that has the power to freeze most enemies. When frozen, certain enemies can be shattered when shot *'Plasma Beam:' A beam which is a thin ray capable of piercing multiple enemies; in the Prime Series, it appears as a short-range beam of intense heat that can be used to melt ice and weld metals. *'Spazer Beam:' Also referred to as the Spazer, this weapon fires three shots at a time instead of one, with it's beams being able to go through walls and solid objects *'Wave Beam:' A beam that travels like a wave, and destroys in all directions. Also, it has the power to penetrate and destroy obstacles. *'Dark Beam:' A beam that fires strange energy similar to swirling flattened disks of dark energy. *'Light Beam:' A Luminoth weapon fires beams of light than can pass through enemies and set them on fire. *'Annihilator Beam:' A secret Luminoth weapon, once wielded by the champion of Aether fires streams of light and dark energy. This beam can also emit sonic waves that can be used on sonic-powered devices *Omega Cannon: A beam-like ability that fires a powerful but slow-moving ball of radioactive energy that has a timed detonation, traveling a significant distance before exploding *'Diffusion Beam:' When a beam hits a wall or an enemy, it will diffuse into several smaller bursts of energy in a much wider radius *'Hyper Beam:'A special and incredibly powerful beam can pass through walls and enemies and it destroys obstacles that are impenetrable to other beams, such as Shutters. |-|Missiles= Missiles: Technology is created by many sentient species in different planets across the galaxy. The Missiles can be fired rapidly, and the total number of them she can acquire varies from game to game. *'Super Missiles:' A variety of missiles that seeks out opponents and creates a bigger explosion than regular missiles. *'Seeker Missile:' These types of missiles home in on multiple targets at once, being able to take on multiple foes simultaneously *'Ice Missiles:' A type of Missile that strikes the enemy with extreme cold, providing a freezing effect similarly to The Ice Beam *'Diffusion Missiles:' A special type of chargeable Missile made by the Galactic Federation that augment the Ice Missiles by creating a shockwave of ice energy that spans a huge radius *'Hyper Missile:' A Phazon-enhanced version of the Missile strike foes with a phazon induced explosion with a considerable radius Charge Combos: Charge Combos are greatly enhanced versions of Samus' regular beams that she can use by combining them with her missiles. Super Metroid and the Prime series have their own unique Charge Combos. *'Darkburst:' The Dark Beam's Charge Combo, which uses a massive amount of dark energy, fired as a sphere, to violently wrench open a dimensional rift that engulfs those caught in the blast, drawing them into another dimension if not killing them outright. *'Flamethrower:' The Plasma Beam's Charge Combo, which emits a three meter long beam of fiery plasma that ignites everything it touches, allowing Samus to to quickly burn her opponents to ash. Its equivalent in Super Metroid sends out four ring-shaped plasma bolts that spread out around her, contract, and then fire out in four different directions. *'Ice Spreader:' The Ice Beam's Charge Combo, which fires a homing blast of ice that shatters on impact, creating a fast-spreading layer of ice that quickly freezes everything in its blast radius. Its equivalent in Super Metroid instead surrounds Samus with four circling bolts of ice that will damage and freeze any opponents they run into. *'Sonic Boom:' Samus' most powerful Charge Combo, the Annihilator Beam's variant. Condensing matter and antimatter, it fires a sonic blast that instantly travels to its target and rips open a distortion in space and time, exploding and eradicating whatever was caught in the blast. *'Spazer Beam:' One of the Special Charge Beam Attacks, this technique fires two spazer bolts that circle around Samus before shoot up into the air and then descend on her surroundings as a wave of energy. *'Sunburst:' The Light Beam's Charge Combo, which fires a painfully bright sphere of searing light, casting rays of light over its surroundings, tracking onto opponents and burning them to ash before the sphere explodes in a burst of white-hot light. *'Wavebuster:' The Wave Beam's Charge Combo, a sustained fire weapon that fires a stream of electricity at Samus' target, tracking them while continuously electrocuting and stunning them. Its equivalent in Super Metroid manifests four spheres of energy that Samus can aim and fire. |-|Bombs= Bombs: The basic weapons for Samus Aran's Morph Ball. These limitless bombs can only be used in combination with the Morph Ball. They cause damage to enemies and can also be used to destroy certain sections of the walls and floors. *'Power Bombs:' One of Samus' most powerful weapons and the strongest variety of bombs. A few seconds after being deployed, they detonate, destroying most enemies within a very large radius. They are stated in the manga to be capable of even destroying entire planets Affinity Weapons: The Affinity Weapons are the distinct special weapons used by the different bounty hunters of Metroid Prime: Bounty Hunters, which Samus has collected and could utilize during the events of that game. *'Battlehammer:' Weavel's Affinity Weapon, a high-caliber weapon powered by a miniature nuclear reactor, the Battlehammer fires arcing, explosive blasts of energy, similarly to a mortar. While it cannot be charged, it has a high rate of fire. *'Imperialist:' Trace's Affinity Weapon, a sniper rifle that fires a highly accurate laser beam and can zoom in on targets. *'Judicator:' Noxus' Affinity Weapon, the Judicator is powered by cold fusion synthesis and fires supercooled plasma at its targets at temperatures that approach Absolute Zero. It can ricochet off of walls, and, when charged, it fires three shots at once. *'Magmaul:' Spire's Affinity Weapon, which is powered by a hyperstatic hydrogen core and fires projectiles formed from superheated magma that can bounce off walls and explode. When charged, the explosion is much bigger and more damaging. *'Shock Coil:' Sylux's Affinity Weapon, a stolen Federation prototype that fires a concentrated beam of high-density neutrinos, homing in on targets and dealing damage on a subatomic scale. *'Volt Driver:' Kanden's Affinity Weapon, which draws upon the energy of the planet's electromagnetic field, converting it into highvoltage, multi-terawatt bursts. It has a high rate of fire, and when charged, can fire a slow, explosive sphere of energy. |-|Visor Upgrades= *'Combat Visor:' Samus' basic visor, which monitors her ammunition, energy supplies, and environmental feedback. It also has radar, map, and lock-on systems. *'Command Visor:' A visor that Samus can use to remotely control and direct her gunship, commanding it to do such tasks as land, attack opponents, and move large objects with its grapple beam. *'Dark Visor:' A Luminoth visor that Samus can use to see objects that are caught in flux between dimensions, such as objects that exist on both Aether and Dark Aether. She can also lock onto beings that she normally would not be able to, such as certain forms of Ing. *'Echo Visor:' A Luminoth visor that allows Samus to visualize sound waves, using them to locate hidden objects and opponents. *'Scan Visor:' One of Samus' most important visor systems, which she uses to scan other objects and beings, gaining information on them, such as knowledge of potential weaknesses and capabilities. *'Thermal Visor:' A visor that allows Samus to see on the infrared spectrum, so that she can locate and track other beings based on their heat signatures. It's very useful in the dark or in extreme cold and weather situations, but it functions poorly when exposed to intensely hot temperatures. *'X-Ray Visor:' A visor upgrade that uses x-rays so that Samus can see through solid object or flesh, and track targets that would otherwise be invisible, such as ghosts. It can also be used to detect weak points in enemies. This acts similarly to her X-Ray Scope, which allows her to see through stone to reveal hidden passages and blocks that she can destroy. |-|Movement Boosts= Boots: A series of boot upgrades that greatly boost Samus' mobility in a number of ways, allowing her to better maneuver herself in combat and reach harder-to-discover locations. *'High Jump Boots:' A simple but useful upgrade that greatly increases Samus' jump height. In some games, it also grants the Spring Ball powerup. *'Space Jump:' A highly advanced Chozo movement system that allows Samus to spin jump through the air indefinitely. The weaker Space Jump Boots in the Prime series allow her to simply perform a double jump. Speed Booster: A powerup that allows Samus to build up supersonic speeds by running in one direction for long enough, effectively making her invincible as she rushes through and damages any opponents in her way. She can easily plow through obstacles in this state, and can jump to carry on the boost and hit airborne opponents. *'Shinespark:' A special technique that Samus can use after initiating a Speed Boost by crouching, storing the speed. She can then release this speed to launch herself in a specified location, allowing her to Speed Boost mid-air, stopping only when she hits a surface she can't destroy. If she runs into a slope, Samus will immediately beginning running again, with her speed already boosted. She can even use a Shinespark while in Morph ball form or while spin jumping. Morph Ball: One of Samus' signature upgrades, the Morph Ball allows Samus to roll up into a tiny sphere 0.8 metres in diameter so that she can reach otherwise inaccessible areas. In her Morph Ball form, as opposed to her regular beams and missiles, she instead uses her bombs. It can also be quickly used to dodge attacks. Boost Ball: An upgrade to the Morph Ball that allows Samus to charge up speed so that she can rush forwards at much higher speeds for a short amount of time. At this speeds, thanks to kinetic energy, she can use the speed and force of the Morph Ball itself as a weapon. *'Spider Ball:' An upgrade to the Morph Ball that allows Samus to adhere to surfaces and roll up them, allowing her to reach locations that would otherwise be inaccessible. In the Prime series, it can only latch onto certain magnetic materials and special rails made for this purpose. *'Spring Ball:' An upgrade to the Morph Ball that allows her to jump while in this form. It is sometimes acquired along with the High Jump Boots. Power Grip: A basic upgrade that allows Samus to grab onto ledges and pull herself up onto them. She possesses this ability by default while in the Zero and Fusion Suits, thanks to their light weight. Screw Attack: One of Samus' most iconic and powerful upgrades, the Screw Attack allows Samus to surround herself in a field of energy while spin jumping, shredding through any opponents in her way while also providing protection, rendering her effectively invulnerable. It is powerful enough to easily destroy most enemies just by jumping through them. She can also perform this with short hops, essentially dashing forwards with a Screw Attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Suits= *'Zero Suit:' Samus's standard Power Suit, built for her by the Chozo, is made stronger by this upgrade. Provides shielding in battle and increased physical strength. It's life-support systems allow her to survive in water and space without additional equipment. *'Power Suit:' The original suit that Samus wore, of which was designed by The Chozo. It comes with a standard Power Beam and the Oxygen Supply Equipment allows her to survive almost indefinitely underwater and in outer space, including the ability to resist most airborne toxins. *'Varia Suit:' Samus's standard suit that reduces damage taken, nullifies damage from acid, slightly increases speed, and protects Samus Aran from extreme heat and sub-zero temperatures. *'Gravity Suit:' An upgrade for Samus Aran's Power Suit that as its name implies, the Gravity Suit's primary function is to negate extreme gravitational effects around its wearer, such as zero gravity in space. This also allows free movement in liquids, protects Samus from magma, and cuts damage by half. *'Light Suit:' After Samus returns all of the energy to the Luminoth Energy Controllers, she'll be able to manipulate pure light from the Luminoth Energy Controllers. In addition to getting a suit comprised of said light and gaining natural resistance to the darkness *'Dark Suit:' Created by the Luminoth to better defend themselves against Dark Aether's atmosphere. She can now manipulate dark energy and resist the poisonous atmosphere of Dark Aether *'PED Suit:' The PED Suit (alternatively called Phazon Enhancement Device Suit) is a device built to allow Samus to safely harness Phazon. Thanks to the PED Suit, Samus can enter Hypermode and use Phazon against opponents. *'Phazon Suit:' An upgrade to Samus Aran's Power Suit that initially was The Power Suit but corrupted by viral exposure to Phazon *'Fusion Suit:' A suit that is the result of radical alterations to her Power Suit. The Fusion Suit is bulky enough to obscure most details of her figure, even when in such a stripped-down state. The Fusion Suit has small Blades on Samus's free arm reminiscent of Metroid "teeth" or the hooks on the arms of the Chozo. Working in conjunction with Samus’s new part-Metroid physiology, the suit allows her to safely absorb free-floating X to replenish both health and ammunition, mirroring the energy absorption abilities of Metroids |-|Techniques= Aeion Abilities: A set of unique powers that Samus has access to in Metroid: Samus Returns, gained from channeling a "mystical and powerful energy source" known as Aeion. She gains these powers from Aeion Ability Artifacts and can replenish her limited supply of Aeion from downed and slain opponents. *'Beam Burst:' This ability enhances Samus' beam weapons so that she can fire a machine gun-like barrage of beam shots rather than charge her attacks. Every shot made drains her Aeion. *'Lightning Armor:' Samus surrounds herself with a field of green electricity, protecting herself from harm by absorbing attacks directed at her, draining her Aeion instead of her energy. This ability also empowers her Melee Counter into a more powerful and longer ranged Lightning Counter. *'Phase Drift:' The final Aeion ability, which, when used, slows down time for all things around Samus by 50%, allowing her to move as quickly as usual while everyone else is left to catch up. *'Scan Pulse:' When used, at the cost of a small amount of Aeion, this ability envelops Samus in a blue field that dissipates throughout her surroundings, revealing Map data for them and exposing any breakable obstacles. *'Concentration:' A technique that Samus can use when low on health to replenish her energy by focusing power in her Arm Cannon, restoring a tank of energy and some of her missiles. The amount of energy she can regain in this way can be increased by "E-Recovery Tanks". Crystal Flash: A secret technique that Samus can use to replenish her health at the cost of her ammunition, taught to her by the Chozo and performed using technology integrated into the Power Suit. By laying a Power Bomb, Samus wreathes herself in a cocoon of energy, using the power of the bomb to completely replenish her own energy supplies. Hypermode: A highly powerful but temporary state in which Samus is powered up by exposure to Phazon, draining her energy to greatly increase her firepower and render herself nearly invulnerable to harm. While in Hypermode, Samus must vent her Phazon so that she doesn't damage herself and suffer terminal corruption, dying and becoming another Dark Samus. *'Phazon / Hyper Beam:' An incredibly powerful upgrade for Samus' beam that instead fires blue bolts of electricity with high power, draining her own supply of Phazon if none is available nearby. It can be charged to instead rapidly fire multiple beams one after another. *'Hyper Ball:' A Phazon-powered Morph Ball strike that releases a burst of blue electricity in all directions, seeking and damaging all opponents caught in the blast but constantly draining Samus' Phazon as long as it's active. *'Hyper Grapple:' An enhanced Grapple Beam, empowered by the power of Phazon. After latching onto an opponent with her Grapple Beam, Samus can either pump them full of Phazon to heavily damage and kill them, or absorb their own supplies of Phazon. *'Hyper Missile:' A Phazon-empowered missile that fires missiles that explode into large bursts of Phazon, dealing extensive damage. Lethal Strike: A melee combat technique utilized by Samus in Other M. Once an opponent has been downed, Samus can quickly run up to them to overpower them physically before blasting them with a point-blank Charge Beam, often destroying them instantly. Melee Counter: A melee technique in which Samus swings up her Arm Cannon while an opponent charges, knocking them back and stunning them if timed properly and instantly readying a fully-charged beam. Overblast: Samus jumps up onto her opponent, forcing them to the ground and firing a full-power Charge Beam into their head or another weak point at point-blank range, often instantly killing her target. SenseMove: An evasive technique that uses the thrusters of Samus' suit to dodge and quickly react to an attack on her, immediately following up with a charged shot. Apparently integrating some sort of precognitive ability, it allows Samus to easily react to attacks from out of view. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Female Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Manga Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Radiation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Whitehole Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3